Ya no creo en tu amor
by citlallimildred.pachecolopez
Summary: Tus ojos se miraban llenos de inocencia que deseaba corromper con el único afán de ahogar mis penas, solo quería desquitarme contigo, verter toda mi rabia en tu contra, en ti mi amada Hinata, la única que no me reclamaría y me perdonaría con que yo tan solo te lo pidiera, con esa chica de orbes perla cuya maldición fue amarme.T/M
1. Chapter 1

**No debería estar escribiendo este one-shot pero de todas formas aquí me tienen ¿Por qué? Pues porque se me dio la gana hacerlo en lugar de estudiar lo que me atrase por 2 días de no asistir a la universidad ¡Alguna objeción? Pues comencemos.**

 **Ya no creo en tu amor**

Me encuentro aquí, solamente inmóvil, quiero llorar, quiero gritar, quiero moverme, pero no puedo hacer nada, tus ojos delinean mi figura y puedo detectar en ellos la culpa y por más triste que sea un deseo de satisfacción al tenerme solamente para ti encerrada entre estas cuatro paredes que solían ser nuestra habitación pero que hoy en día no son más que mi lúgubre prisión, y por más que quiero odiarte no puedo, mi frágil y lacerado corazón sigue queriendo creer en tus palabras pero aun así me duele cada vez que me dices que me amas.

¿Cuántas veces te he escuchado decir eso? He perdido la cuenta, antes yo creía ingenuamente en todo lo que decías, que tonta, nunca fuiste honesto conmigo ¿Verdad? Es por eso que ya no creo más en tus palabras, ya no creo en tu amor y me pregunto si es que algún día podre volver a hacerlo.

Pero no, nada de lo que me sucedió fue tu culpa así que no deberías estar triste, por favor, deja de mirarme de esa manera, ¿Por qué sigues aquí conmigo? No lo entiendo, durante mucho tiempo has pisoteado mis sentimientos ¿Por qué ahora susurras palabras que no creo? ¿Por qué derramas lagrimas de esa manera? ¡No deberías hacerlo! Me sonríes de manera cruel mientras tus dedos recorren mi pequeño rostro, comienzas a hablar solo, te estás volviendo loco y yo no puedo soportar como cada vez más y más te hundes en la oscuridad.

Ya no sales de nuestra habitación, te dedicas a observarme, hablarme y acariciarme, mis movimientos, aunque lentos y torpes muestran mi afán por huir de ti, me detienes cada vez que lo intento, no me dejas ser libre ¿Por qué no terminas de romperme de una vez por todas? Ya has acabado con mi voluntad y mis deseos de vivir, simplemente termina con lo que queda de mí y deja de culparte inútilmente y pedir perdón.

Estoy como estoy por amarte, fui una completa ciega y estúpida, yo solita me busque esto es por eso que no soporto tu hipocresía al mirarme todos los días y acariciarme con dulzura para luego murmurar lo mucho que me amas y lo infinitamente arrepentido que estas de haber jugado conmigo, pero yo ya no quiero escucharte.

Realmente esta forma me queda, ¿No lo crees? Soy mucho más fácil de manipular de esta manera, me convertí en lo que siempre he sido, tu muñeca, aquella con la que siempre podías hacer lo que quisieras, aquella que solo usabas para satisfacerte, esa que siempre te complacía en lo que pedias, pero por alguna razón eso no fue suficiente.

Regresemos al comienzo, al maldito y amado recuerdo de cuando nos conocimos, fue una tarde de verano ¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? Ese día me encontraba triste por la muerte de Akamaru, mi perrito, entonces apareciste tú para iluminar mi día, te acercaste a mí con tu radiante sonrisa y calidez, tal y como el sol, y me dijiste.

-"Las niñas se ven más bonitas con usa sonrisa, no deberías llorar"

Desde ese momento, sin saberlo, al tomar tu mano había sellado mi destino.

.

.

Me confesaste que al principio te parecí una persona rara y oscura, sin embargo de inmediato nos hicimos amigos, nuestras familias congeniaban muy bien, tú siempre fuiste mi inspiración, luchando contra todo y sin rendirte, siempre seguir adelante, no sé en qué momento me había enamorado de ti pero cuando me di cuenta ya habías calado en el fondo de mi corazón, tu padre el rey de Konoha te entreno para que te volvieras un digno heredero, muchos decían que no dabas la talla pero yo siempre confié en ti, me volví tu mejor amiga, siempre dándote ánimos para que cumplieras tu sueño de ser un digno heredero.

-"Gracias Hinata-chan, me alegro de tenerte en mi vida"-me decías con una sonrisa, esas que cada vez me enamoraban más y más.

Tus ojos brillaban con una luz muy especial, pero no por mí, sino por la chica que había robado tu corazón…. me confesaste estar enamorado de la hija de uno de los grandes generales del reino. Me dolía infinitamente cada vez que me decías amar a Sakura, sin embargo siempre procuraba tu felicidad antes que la mía, así que no importaba que yo saliera herida siempre y cuando tú fueras feliz.

Intente incontables veces ayudarte con ella pero la joven simplemente rechazaba tus acercamientos y eso que tan solo teníamos 14 años, creo que para ese entonces todos excepto tu sabían del amor que te profesaba, mi padre me apoyaba, aunque claro, eso solo era porque tú eras el príncipe y futuro rey, de otra manera jamás habría aprobado que yo me hubiera enamorado de ti, él pensaba que cualquier otro no sería digno de la heredera de una de las familias más ricas, importantes y ancestrales, yo gozaba de la simpatía de tus padres pero aun así tu no me notabas.

Estabas demasiado cegado por Sakura, lo entiendo, era bonita, sofisticada y tenía más coraje que yo, pero ella solo tenía ojos para tu mejor amigo, el príncipe Uchiha del reino vecino y este a pesar de ser muy popular entre las doncellas no tenía ojos para nadie.

En tu cumpleaños número 16 por primera vez te emborrachaste, yo estuve a tu lado cuando no dejaste de tomar alcohol porque esta vez Sakura había pisoteado tus sentimientos estrellándote en la cara que tenía una relación con Sasuke y que seguro no tardaban en comprometerse, tuve que armarme de valor para sacarte de una taberna de mala muerte, no me daban miedo los hombres que estaban ahí, sabia defenderme, sin embargo sus miradas me intimidaban.

Estabas tan ebrio que caminabas apoyado en mi tambaleándote por las calles diciendo lo mucho que amabas a Sakura y lo mucho que te dolía su rechazo, tuve que ser muy fuerte para no que mi corazón no se desmoronara nuevamente, era muy triste que aun cuando yo me encontraba a tu lado tú no pudieras verme, no sabía a dónde llevarte, no era conveniente que se armara un escándalo porque el príncipe se emborracho así que te lleve a la pequeña cabaña que de niños habíamos descubierta oculta en un bosque.

Esa fue mi perdición, comenzaste a actuar muy raro, centraste tu atención en mi y nuestros ojos se encontraron, pobre e inocente de mi, en aquel momento el sentimiento que tus orbes destilaban era lujuria pura que no supe reconocer.

-"Hinata-chan, hueles muy bien"-dijiste con voz ronca aspirando el olor de mi cabellos, mi cuerpo entero se tensó, sentí una imperceptible sonrisa apoderarse de tus labios-"Me pregunto a que sabes"

Antes de que yo pudiera reaccionar le diste una lamida a mi cuello y lo siguiente que supe fue que me empujaste a la cama, estabas encima de mi sosteniendo mis muñecas por sobre mi cabeza mientras besabas mi cuello.

-"Naruto-kun… ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo?"-pregunté algo temerosa pues intuía a donde querías llegar.

-"Ayúdame a olvidarla Hinata"-murmuraste contra mi piel mientras tu mano subía las faldas de mi vestido.

-"Naruto-kun, detente…"-te pedí resistiéndome a tus caricias-"Esto no está bien"

Sellaste mis labios con un beso, mordiéndolos con suavidad para degustar el interior de mi boca, gemí cuando tus dedos llegaron a esa Zona donde el calor abundaba, no era así como me imaginaba mi primera vez pero no pude detenerte por más que te rogué que entraras en razón, eras demasiado fuerte.

Esa noche acariciaste todo mi cuerpo, no hubo rincón que no exploraras, no puedo decir que el acto fue totalmente forzado, lo deseaba, pero no de esa forma, entraste en mi de manera brusca callando mis gritos con tu boca, solo pensabas en tu propia satisfacción pero había un toque tierno en tus acciones, hacia el final de nuestra unión me tocaste de manera tierna, diciéndome lo hermosa que era, lo bello de mis caderas, lo delicioso de mis pechos y lo dulce de mis labios y dormiste abrazado a mi fuertemente, como temiendo que tu único consuelo escapara de tus brazos.

Al día siguiente te disculpaste por lo que me hiciste diciendo que te casarías conmigo lo más pronto que posible, pero yo no quería que estuvieras unido a mi solo por obligación, así que rechace tu oferta, pero insististe en que al menos fuéramos novios y eso de cierta manera me hizo muy feliz, me estabas dando una oportunidad, yo sabía que te sentías culpable por haberme robado lo que una mujer pierde después del matrimonio pero si podía estar a tú lado eso ya no importaba.

Yo hice de todo para complacerte, como buena novia te preparaba tus almuerzo y te los llevaba a los campos de entrenamiento, te ayudaba con tus estudios para ser un buen sucesor, estaba a tu lado siempre que me necesitabas, me encargaba de cuidarte cuando estabas enfermo, te mimaba y daba todo mi cariño, más no pareció ser suficiente.

Sasuke había jugado con Sakura, a él nunca le había interesado y solo la uso para divertirse, cuando obtuvo lo que quería de ella la botó como sin nada ¿Y qué fue lo que ella hizo? Correr a tus brazos y aferrarse a lo único que podía consolarla y mimarla, por que para ella tu no eras más que su plan de reserva.

Fue entonces cuando mi mundo se desplomo, te habías comportando algo distante conmigo, en medio de nuestra cita dijiste con voz apagada.

-"Hinata-chan, tenemos que hablar"

-"Si, dime Naruto-Kun"-intente disimular mi mal presentimiento con una sonrisa que te convenció por completo.

-"Yo… de verdad lo siento"-me dijiste con tristeza mirándome a los ojos, tomaste delicadamente mis manos sin perder aquella expresión de culpa-"Lo intente, pero después de todo no puedo dejar de amar a Sakura-chan, por favor perdóname, pero ya no podemos seguir juntos"-dijiste soltándome mientras esperabas reacción de mi parte.

"Si amas algo déjalo ir", aun a expensas de mi corazón roto decidí dejarte libre y con una falsa sonrisa te comprendí.

-"Yo lo entiendo Naruto-kun"-luché por que en esos momentos mi voz no se quebrara-"No tienes que preocuparte por lo que paso entre nosotros, podemos seguir siendo amigos, yo intentare apoyarte en todo lo que pueda."

-"Hinata-chan eres la mejor"-dijiste alzándome en el aire para después correr con tu amada mientras yo recogía los pedazos de mi corazón roto.

Lloré como no tienes idea, sin nadie que me consolara por que durante mucho tiempo no me preocupe por hacer amigos, me bastaba con estar junto a ti, mi padre notó mi aflicción pero decidió que era mejor que me desahogara sola, estuve encerrada sin ver pasar los días en mi casa, ni siquiera quería verte, yo había perdido toda la esperanza de vivir, estaba harta de que mi hermana y mi primo siempre intentaran hacerme salir, así que me refugié en la biblioteca de la mansión.

Entre libros y documentos me encontré con algo muy misterioso, la familia Hyuga era reconocida por ser un clan muy ancestral especialistas en combate y magia, nosotros teníamos un contrato con un demonio llamado Kaguya, al parecer cualquier miembro del clan Hyuga puede pedirle un deseo, pero ella es muy engañosa, la persona que haga un trato con ella debe atenerse a las consecuencias, pensé que eran tonterías y que aun pudiendo nunca utilizaría a Kaguya, pero lo que no sabía es que terminaría traicionando ese pensamiento.

Una noche un visitante llegó a la mansión Hyuga, su nombre era Toneri y él fue quien me saco de la oscuridad en la que me había hundido mientras me lamentaba patéticamente el no ser lo suficientemente buena para ti, de haber podido créeme que me habría enamorado de él, si tan solo él hubiera sido el dueño de mi corazón y no tú las cosas podrían haber terminado de manera distinta.

Yo extrañaba tus besos como no tienes idea pero tuve que conformarme con ser tu mejor amiga, después de que Toneri me impulso a seguir adelante volví a ser la persona que siempre estaba a tú lado y mientras lo hacía poco a poco iba enterrando los sentimientos que tenia hacia ti, tú estabas aliviado de que yo estuviera bien y que de nuevo hablara contigo, claro que nuestra relación no volvió a ser como antes, supusiste que era porque se volvió un poco incomoda hablar con tu exnovia de tu actual novia, dijiste que yo era diferente, no le preste atención a tu comentario.

Estuve a tu lado cuando murieron tus padres, sabía que me necesitabas más que nunca como tu apoyo moral pero me permití ser un poco egoísta y dejarte sufrir por un rato, pronto ya no sería yo quien estuviera a tu lado y tenias que aprender a dejarme ir, pero aun así te mostraba mi amistad incondicional, yo estaría ahí cuando te convirtieras en rey y después de que te hubieras casado se marcaría definitivamente las distancia entre nosotros y mientras ese día llegara yo lenta y discretamente me iba alejando de ti, pero parece que te diste cuenta.

Mi mirada ya no brillaba al verte, estaba aprendiendo a superar tu amor con ayuda de Toneri aunque creo que tú no estabas muy de acuerdo con ello, porque yo ya no hacia lo que fuera por estar a tu lado, poco a poco había comenzado a alejarte de mí y con un poco más de tiempo me habría enamorado de Toneri, pero tú fuiste una persona muy egoísta, no querías perderme, estabas a acostumbrado a que yo estuviera a tu lado siempre con una sonrisa apoyándote, a mis mimos, a la atención que te prestaba, a que hiciera todo lo que tu quisieras sin ninguna objeción y fue por ello que no me permitiste enamorarme de Toneri.

"Terminaste" con Sakura y me propusiste matrimonio, me pediste disculpas, dijiste que habías sido un tonto por no apreciar a quien siempre estuvo ahí para ti, y que desde ese momento querías que yo fuera tu mujer, solo eso basto para que yo me lanzara a tus brazos rogándole a dios que si eso era un sueño no quería despertar nunca, te amaba más que a mi propia vida y por desgracia tu lo sabías.

Fui demasiado ciega para ver la verdad de tras de tus acciones, o tal vez mi subconsciente ya lo había detectado y me negaba a creerlo, pero la verdad era que solo me estabas usando, yo no lo sabía, pero tus padres no estaban de acuerdo con tu noviazgo con Sakura su última voluntad para que tu heredaras el reino era que te casaras conmigo, la única que podría estar contigo seria yo, sería una soberana modelo, tenia educación, familia, dinero y prestigio, todo lo que Sakura no tenia, ella no se convertiría en tu reina porque tus padres la consideraban una trepadora que solo estaba contigo por tu titulo.

Yo creí en tus palabras, en el falso amor que me profesabas diciéndome que me amabas, mi sueño se hizo realidad y muy tempranamente nos casamos, yo era la mujer más feliz del mundo.

Oye, dime ¿Durante el tiempo que estuvimos juntos llegaste a quererme tan solo un poquito? Yo podría jurar que el amor que me tenias era real por la forma en que me celabas, me besabas y me tocabas, siempre eras cariñoso conmigo así que a nadie se le ocurrió pensar que en algún momento me fueras infiel, todos decían que te veías más feliz conmigo de lo que lo habías sido nunca con Sakura y yo les creí.

Yo era muy feliz porque después de tanto tiempo había logrado alcanzarte y caminar a tu lado y tú correspondías el sentimiento que durante mucho tiempo guarde para ti, todo era perfecto, pero este no era un cuento de hadas y no existe un final feliz, nuestra histora comenzaba a llegar a su fin con el inicio de la guerra, me dijiste que se debía a que el príncipe Uchiha había invadido nuestras tierras, nadie supo nunca el verdadero motivo y yo me entere cuando fue demasiado tarde.

Rogué a dios que resguardara tu vida y que volvieras a salvo a mi lado, ore días y noches con el alma pendiendo de un hilo por no tener información sobre ti mientras comandabas el frente de batalla, te fui fiel en pensamientos cuerpo y alma pidiendo con todo mi ser que te encontraras bien, sin embargo mis plegarias no fueron por completo escuchadas, ganaste la guerra, pero tus hombres de trajeron convaleciente ante mí, todo el reino estaba preocupado, muchos habían perdido las esperanzas, tus heridas eran muy graves y los doctores dijeron que no sobrevivirías.

Yo estaba desesperada, no quería perderte, no de esa forma, no después de todo lo que había pasado para estar a tu lado, aun quería estar más tiempo a tu lado, era injusto que el tiempo contigo hubiera sido tan corto, sin ti yo no era nada, moriría lentamente de depresión si tu ya no estabas… y entonces lo hice, busque en todos los textos antiguos de la familia Hyuga y di con el ritual para invocar a Kaguya, esa misma noche, con mi propia sangre dibuje un pentagrama, en medio de este puse el libro que servía para invocarla y alrededor velas, conjure el hechizo y ella salió del libro.

Tenía un aspecto que asustaba, pero era muy hermosa, sus ojos eran como los míos, su figura era muy llamativa, sus cabellos eran largos y blancos como la nieve, su piel parecia de seda y mostraba una expresión serena.

-"Si me has invocado espero que estés dispuesta a pagar el precio de tu deseo, puedes pedir lo que quieras siempre y cuando cumplas tu parte de nuestro trato"-habló con voz escalofriante.

-"Yo pagare el precio que se me imponga pero por favor, salve a mi esposo"-le rogué desesperada.

Ella esbozo una sonrisa y se burlo estruendosamente, claro, era un demonio, la palabra amor no significa nada para ella, pero Kaguya alguna vez también llegó a sentir esa emoción y terminó decepcionada, al igual que yo cuando sollozante descubrí la verdad que me ocultabas.

-"Patética Humana, pensar que desperdicias tu único deseo en Amor, eso no es más que una ilusión ¿Realmente confías en el amor que te profesa tu esposo? ¿Apostarías tu vida a que él te ama más que nada en el mundo?"-sonrió con sorna.

-"Naruto-kun me ama, me lo ha demostrado y yo estaría dispuesta a dar mi vida con tal de salvarlo"-respondí con la determinación que me daba la confianza ciega y plena en tu amor, aun si tu amor por mí no era tan fuerte como el que yo sentía por ti estaba dispuesta a sacrificarlo todo por ti.

-"Bien, si estas tan segura hagamos un trato, yo curare a tú esposo para que ambos puedan estar juntos, yo pondré sus sentimientos a prueba, intentare seducirlo, si él te ama tanto como dices no tienes que temer, no pagaras nada, pero si por el contrario, su amor por ti no es tan sincero y fuerte como me lo aseguras entonces el precio que pagaras será muy caro, sabes, eres muy bonita"-dijo levantando mi mentón-"¡Ah, ya se! Te convertirás en una linda muñequita ¿Qué dices? Estas dispuesta a aceptar ese trato?"-me preguntó con una sonrisa maligna.

Y el error más grande que cometí fue confiar ciegamente en ti.

-"Trato hecho."

Para cuando yo llegue al castillo en medio de la noche tu ya estabas curado, Kaguya había cumplido su parte del trato, ahora solamente faltaba que tú no cayeras en sus redes, murmuré un te amo que podría jurar que oíste porque sonreíste entre sueños y me acosté a tu lado para abrazarte.

Los días posteriores pasaron con normalidad, Kaguya aun no había aparecido y a decir verdad estaba un poco preocupada, durante ese tiempo no me di cuenta de que estábamos algo distanciados, yo no notaba que tú estabas en otros asuntos porque mi preocupación primordial era detectar al demonio de ojos lila.

Los sirvientes estaban algo preocupados por mí, decían que me habían visto un poco ida, con gentileza les hice saber que me encontraba bien, me encontraba algo insegura ya que todas las noches había tenido sueños horribles en donde tú me engañabas con Sakura y a duras penas podía dormir, pero estos se habían sentido tan reales que comencé a perderme entre los sueños y la realidad, pensé que quizás esos sueños eran obra de Kaguya y no estaba equivocada, ella solo me mostró lo que yo me negaba a ver.

Porque esa mañana te había visto besándola a ella sobre tu escritorio, tú no reparaste en mi presencia porque estabas de espaldas a la puerta entre abierta, pero Sakura si me notó y tuvo el descaro de sonreírme victoriosamente, otra vez mi corazón era pulverizado, sentía una enorme opresión en el pecho pero mi mente se negaba a creer lo que mis ojos habían visto, corrí a mi habitación pensando que todo eso solo era un mal sueño mientras me repetía una y otra vez que tú no serias capaz de engañarme.

Por 2 días me mantuve encerrada y distante de ti, si, dormíamos en la misma cama pero yo me encontraba ausente en todo momento, no sé si lo notaste o no, la verdad ya no me importaba, ya no sabía que era real y que era un sueño hasta que ella apareció frente a mí en aquella noche de tormenta.

-"Eres una reina patética que se niega a aceptar la verdad de las cosas… ¿De verdad creías que Naruto te amaba? Que ingenua fuiste, él siempre me ha amado y amara a mi"-me dijo Sakura con prepotencia, nos habíamos encontrado en los pasillos cerca de las escaleras.

Yo fije en ella mi mirada perdida… ¿Por qué? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿De verdad Naruto-kun me engaña?

-"Pareces muy perdida, mira, solo te estoy diciendo esto porque me das lastima, Naruto solamente te ha estado utilizando, se casó contigo solo porque era la última voluntad de sus padres para heredar al reino, él realmente nunca te amo pero fingió muy bien sus sentimientos ¿No lo crees? La guerra contra los Uchiha fue porque quería vengarse de lo que Sasuke me hizo y mientras tú estabas aquí orando como una tonta él estaba en el campo de batalla acostándose todas las noches conmigo y peleando para restaurar mi honor."

-"No…"-susurré con voz quebrada mientras las lagrimas resbalaban por mis mejillas, pero yo sabía que no podía seguir negándolo, toda la situación ya me había superado, mi mundo de ilusiones se quebró mostrándome que durante todo el tiempo viví en un engaño alimentado de falsas esperanzas.

-"Naruto ya no te necesita"-dijo acercándose a mi-"Y si tu desapareces, por fin podre tomar el lugar que me pertenece como su reina."

Mi cuerpo se sintió muy pesado mientras iba cayendo de las escaleras, mi gritó fue cayado por un trueno que ilumino la habitación y pude ver cerca de mí a Kaguya con una sonrisa de burla.

-"Te lo dije"-fue lo que escuché de sus labios antes de empezar a perder el conocimiento.

-"¡Sakura-chan que hiciste!"-creo que ese fue su grito, pero ya no supe más, la oscuridad me cubrió y pensé erróneamente que mi vida había llegado a su fin.

No supe cuanto tiempo dormí, pero cuando abrí mis ojos me encontraba en medio de la cama sin poder mover mi cuerpo, todo se veía mucho más grande… incluso Naruto-kun que estaba de rodillas cerca de la cama mientras acariciaba mis cabellos.

-"Por fin has despertado Hinata-chan"-me dijo con una sonrisa y a partir de ahí comenzó mi infierno.

Me mimabas, acariciabas, hablabas… yo realmente era tu muñequita, una linda muñequita de porcelana que apenas y podía mover su cuerpo, sabía que si caía de una gran distancia me rompería, lo intente varias veces, intente caer y terminar con mi martirio pero tu simplemente no me dejabas, no podía huir de ti y tu decías que eso estaba bien porque así jamás me iría de tu lado, te había adueñado de mi en toda la extensión de la palabra.

Yo no sabía lo que pasaba en el exterior, pero tu locura había afectado considerablemente al reino, escuché de unas sirvientas que habías asesinado con tus propias manos a Sakura y que nadie sabía de mi paradero, decían que estabas enloqueciendo porque yo no estaba a tu lado, que equivocados estaban.

Te volviste un tirano, un verdadero monstruo y acabaste con todo hasta que finalmente tu pueblo clamó tu fin, me abrazaste fuertemente mientras las llamas consumían todo a su paso y por última vez me pediste perdón antes de que los 2 ardiéramos con el fuego, lo último que pude escuchar de ti fue…

-"Si tú y yo volvemos a encontrarnos en otra vida, te prometo que seré yo quien se enamore primero."

Estoy segura de que una traicionera lagrima rodo por mi mejilla, este fue nuestro trágico final y lo más triste es que nunca pude deshacerme del amor que sentía por ti, me pregunto si en otra vida por fin seré libre de tu dominio y de esta maldición…

Seria hermoso si nuestra historia no terminara nuevamente en tragedia.

.

.

.

Me despierto muy temprano por la mañana, estoy muy emocionado, hoy es mi primer día de clases en la primaria de Konoha, yo quiero llegar a ser un gran empresario como mi padre, Minato Namikaze, pero pare eso necesito muchos estudios.

Me lavó los dientes, desayuno y mi madre me lleva a la escuela.

-"Pórtate muy bien el día de hoy Naruto, ¡No vayas a hacer travesuras!"-me grita mi madre antes de que yo salga corriendo sin prestarle mucha atención, giró mi cabeza con una sonrisa solo para verla irse, miró hacia el frente nuevamente algo tarde, empuje a alguien y ambos caímos al sueño.

-"que daño"-susurre antes de levantar la vista, un suave cuerpo me había ahorrado el impacto, con curiosidad mire la figura de bajo de mi y sentí mi corazón latir aceleradamente.

La criatura más hermosa que he visto se encuentra mirándome con 2 brillantes orbes luna, sus cabellos azulados están esparcidos por el suelo y un enorme sonrojo cubre sus mejillas.

-"Yo… eto… podrías quitárteme de encima."

En seguida reacciono poniéndome de pie con las mejillas coloradas, esa niña es muy bonita, huele muy rico y también es muy blandida.

-"Soy Naruto Namikaze"-digo extendiéndole la mano con una sonrisa.

Ella duda de tomar mi mano pero al final lo hace y me da la más linda de sus sonrisas.

-"Yo soy Hinata Hyuga."

Creo que me he enamorado.

.

.

.

Fin…

 **Espero que les haya gustado, no olviden dejar sus comentarios porque si recibo buenas críticas haré la historia desde el punto de vista de Naruto, así que ¿Quieres su punto de vista?**

 **¿Viva el Naruhina!**


	2. Chapter 2

Ustedes lo pidieron así que ya esta aquí, la versión de esta historia contada por Naruto, tal vez se decepcionen de lo estúpido que fue él, pero cuando somos cegados por una persona radiante no nos damos cuenta de que hay alguien más que siempre ha estado y estará ahí para apoyarnos… no, no me ha sucedido pero a cualquiera le puede pasar ¿Verdad?

 **En fin, la verdad la versión de Naruto me ha costado mucho trabajo, repito, no debería estar escribiendo one-shots pero los comentarios me inspiraron asi que antes de que inicien mis exámenes de la próxima semana les escribí este shot mientras estaba en el trabajo así que ámenme.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sé que fui un estúpido que no tiene perdón de dios, que quizás muchos crean que no te merecía y es cierto, yo nunca fui digno de tenerte conmigo, no merecía tus sonrisas, ni que suspiraras mi nombre con ternura y amor, o que te mostraras tan devota a mí y que tu único deseo fuera mi felicidad, pero tú siempre estuviste a mi lado y nunca te supe apreciar, no hasta que fue demasiado tarde, hasta que tus hermosos orbes luna perdieron su brillo, hasta que perdí de vista tu radiante sonrisa, hasta que te convertiste en una existencia vacía que lo único que deseaba era su propia muerte, solo entonces pude percatarme de que yo te había dañado irremediablemente, a ti, mi querida Hinata, la persona que más me amo sobre la faz de la tierra.

Mi sufrimiento seguro que no es nada comparado con el que tu pasaste, me duele que ya no me creas cuando te digo que te amo, has perdido las ganas de vivir y has intentado quebrarte, pero soy un egoísta, se que no me odias ya que de lo contrario habrías recuperado tu forma original, tu alma sumamente bondadosa es incapaz de albergar tal emoción negativa, especialmente en mi contra, por que se que aun después de lo que te hice me sigues amando pero te niegas a ser amada por mí.

La culpa me carcome al saberme el único culpable de tu estado y tus lagrimas, no tienes ni idea de todo lo que he tenido que soportar, si tuviera una oportunidad más para hacerte feliz ofrendaría mi vida para ello, movería cielo mar y tierra y haría absolutamente lo que tu quisieras, todo con tal de complacerte y compensar el daño que te hice, pero no me bastaría solo una vida para reparar lo que he hecho, ni esta ni la otra serian suficientes, aun así me pregunto…

Si seré capaz de amarte como es debido en nuestra siguiente vida.

Es muy cierto que de los errores se aprende, tu error fue confiar en mi ciegamente y te niegas a repetirlo, quizás porque sientes que tener mi amor a estas alturas ya no tiene sentido, pero si tan solo creyeras en mis palabras ambos podríamos ser felices, nuestro tiempo juntos se acabara antes de que eso pase y quiero reflexionar un poco acerca de todo lo que ha sucedido.

Voy a ser honesto, a pesar de que la mayor parte del tiempo no lo fui contigo, quisiera que me creyeras cuando con ternura acaricio tus cabellos y te digo que te amo, aun que tal vez ya sea demasiado tarde y mis palabras no te alcancen. Uno solo puede arrepentirse de todo lo que hizo después de haber visto las consecuencias de sus actos, pero es un poco injusto que solo te aferres a tu parte de la historia y es por eso que voy a contar mi versión de los hechos, y si bien esto no va a cambiar lo que ha sucedido al menos quiero que se sepan mis verdades y que intentes perdonarme.

.

.

.

Cuando te conocí pensé que eras una chica rarita, oscura y fría, la verdad únicamente me había acercado a ti por orden de mi padre, él decía que como futuro rey debía tener buenas relaciones con los herederos de los clanes para formar alianzas que posteriormente hicieran prosperar a Konoha y tú cariño, eras la heredera del clan más ancestral e importante de nuestro reino.

Pensé que acercarme a una Hyuga me haría ganar puntos para obtener la corona a su debido tiempo, sin embargo mi interés en ti se hizo genuino iniciando por sus peculiares orbes color perla, es verdad cuando te digo que tus ojos eran los más hermosos que había visto nunca, mucho más que aquellos ojos jade que más tarde me hipnotizarían.

Hinata, tú me conocías mejor que nadie, o eso era lo que creías, no lo notaste pero a menudo yo escuchaba rumores de tu clan que me hacían desconfiar incluso de ti a pesar de conocer esa naturaleza amable que tenías, rumores sobre que los Hyuga tenían un pacto con un demonio y que si querían podían volverse los soberanos de Konoha, mi padre me había pedido investigar sobre ello volviéndome tu amigo y eso fue precisamente lo que hice, pero en el tiempo junto a ti llegue a apreciarte como una verdadera amiga, eso fue hasta que escuche sobre tus "verdaderas intenciones".

Según supe, los Hyuga querían llegar a la corona de una forma más discreta que únicamente seria si su heredera y yo nos casábamos, mis padres te vieron como una verdadera joya, no sé qué fue lo que hiciste para ganarte su ciega confianza pero lo que haya sido te aseguro su voto a favor de que en el futuro te convirtiera en mi esposa, confiaban un poco en ti pero no en tu familia pues se decía que ellos habían estado planeando un golpe de estado por años, como quiera que fuera, por aquellos tiempos esa idea no era aceptable para mí, no solo porque no sentía nada por ti en aquellos momentos si no porque no creía plenamente en ti, pues tu devoción hacia mi persona se me hacía de cierta forma antinatural, nunca creí que me amaras en verdad ya que era en realidad extraño que nunca te fijaras en nadie más y eso solo me hizo pensar que tu interés en mi era por el asunto de la corona.

No fue imperceptible para mi, puede hayas creído que yo no lo había notado, pero sí que lo había hecho, tu cara de ligera decepción y la sonrisa fingida que me habías dado después de que te confesé que me gustaba Sakura fue algo extraño para mi, a pesar de todo el tiempo que habíamos compartido juntos yo no podía confiar ciegamente en ti querida, internamente me negaba a aceptar que el amor que sentías por mi fuera real por qué a decir verdad eras perfecta, amable, noble, hermosa, inteligente, alguien como tú habría sido la pareja perfecta de Sasuke, de quien admito, yo me sentía inferior, después de todo siempre era superado por él incluso en el amor al parecer.

Durante mucho tiempo yo creía amar a Sakura, ella era alguien de una belleza singular, era como encontrar una hermosa rosa en un jardín lleno de flores comunes, sus cabellos rosados y sus orbes verdes eran en gran medida impactantes y únicos y era esa belleza la que yo quería poseer, Sakura era como un premio que tenía que ganarle a Sasuke, él siempre obtenía las mejores cosas y las chicas prácticamente lo adoraban como a un dios, yo quería demostrarle que podía ganarle tan solo una vez ganándole el corazón de Sakura ya que Sasuke me había confesado estar interesado en ella.

Hice de todo para acercármele incluso con tu ayuda, lo cierto era que solamente esperaba ver que intentaras sabotear mis acercamientos hacia la chica que dominaba mis sentimientos para confirmar que no eras tan dulce y tierna como la mayoría de la gente solía verte, estaba convencido de que fingías, aun así nunca te delataste, quizás porque estabas segura de que Sakura nunca me correspondería.

Su rechazo fue sumamente doloroso, aunque no tanto como lo que sentí cuando casi pierdo te pierdo, más que nada Sakura había herido mi orgullo pues había escogido a Sasuke, a ese idiota que se creía mucho mejor que yo en todo y entonces sintiéndome despechado fui a emborracharme por ahí.

No voy a decir que no fui consciente de lo que sucedió después porque eso sería una gran mentira, yo sabía verdaderamente que era lo que estaba haciendo, cuando esa larga cabellera azulada entro por la puerta de aquel bar de mala muerte de cierta forma me sentí aliviado, tú siempre eras como mi tabla de salvación aunque solo hicieras todo eso por interés, fue entonces cuando pensé que como así eran las cosas podía utilizarte a mi conveniencia y complacencia.

Y eso fue exactamente lo que hice, te use para que me ayudaras a borrar a Sakura de mi memoria, de cierta forma funciono porque mientras te aprisionaba contra la cama y sostenía tus muñecas por encima de la cabeza lo único en lo que pensaba era en tomarte salvajemente de forma en la que entendieras que solo yo podía hacerte eso.

Tus ojos se miraban llenos de inocencia que deseaba corromper con el único afán de ahogar mis penas, solo quería desquitarme contigo, verter toda mi rabia en tu contra, en ti mi amada Hinata, la única que no me reclamaría y me perdonaría con que yo tan solo te lo pidiera, con esa chica de orbes perla cuya maldición fue amarme.

Selle tus labios con un beso, mordiéndolos con suavidad mientras degustaba la exquisitez de tu boca, eras realmente deliciosa, el alcohol me había hecho ser mucho más atrevido de lo que alguna vez pude haberlo sido contigo, pero yo era consciente de la forma en que me estaba deleitando con tu cuerpo y por nada del mundo iba parar así me rogaras mil veces, puede que tus labios dijeran una cosa, pero tu cuerpo me decía otra, internamente querías que te tocara como lo estaba haciendo y fue el gemido que escuché cuando mis dedos rozaron tu zona privada, lo que encendió en mi un ardiente fuego que no iba a detenerse hasta que me saciara de ti por completo.

Perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces pediste que parara, pero estaba tan perdido deleitándome con tus cremosos y grandes pechos, con tu estrecha cintura y tu delicioso cuello que me hice de oídos sordos a tus peticiones solo arrancándote más gemidos de placer que intentabas contener para ocultar tu excitación y todo aquello que yo te provocaba con un ligero roce.

Esa noche te hice mía de forma brusca, desahogando en ti todas mis frustraciones, no pensé en cómo te pudieras sentir mientras me adentraba en tu interior fuertemente una y otra vez a la par que callaba tus gritos con ardientes besos, no me detuve para mirar tu rostro detalladamente, en su lugar lamí tus saladas lagrimas sintiéndome complacido al sentir como me apretabas, tu interior era tan cálido y tan estrechó que me volvía loco, fue solo cuando llegaste a la cumbre abrazándome y susurrando mi nombre con cierta dulzura que me ablande.

El escucharte nombrarme con tal devoción y al mismo tiempo sintiéndose herida me hizo sentirme un poco culpable pues me hizo darme cuenta en la clase de persona en la que estaba convirtiéndome, acaricié tu rostro y te besé lento y suave para después admirarte recostada debajo de mi con tus hebras azuladas esparcidas por la almohada y decirte lo hermosa que eras.

Para bien o para mal, en ese momento sentí que la única persona de la que podría disponer como quisiera era tú y fuera o no real tu amor por mí, independientemente de que tu familia te hubiera convencido para engatusarme, quise pensar que eras mía y de nadie más.

Al día siguiente me disculpe por lo que te había hecho e incluso te sugerí la idea de casarnos ya que después de lo que habíamos hecho era imposible que pudieras casarte con alguien más, te tacharían de una deshonra para tu clan si se enteraban que habías dejado de ser virgen y eso terminaría por involucrarme en problemas a mi también, pero el principal motivo era que mi padre me había dicho "mantén cerca a tus amigos y más cerca a tus enemigos", no supe deducir si con aquellas palabras me daba a entender que el también desconfiaba de ti, sin embargo extrañamente me rechazaste mi propuesta, si se suponía que estabas loca por mí no entiendo porque no aceptaste casarte conmigo de inmediato si de esa forma finalmente estaría cumplido tu objetivo.

Algo no estaba bien y fue por ello que insistí en que nos diéramos una oportunidad como novios, los rumores sobre tu clan seguían rondando mi mente y mi padre estaba algo preocupado de lo que fuera a pasar porque al parecer un clan amigo de tu familia comenzaba a involucrarse, los Otsutsuki, muy tarde me di cuenta de que tú no tenías nada que ver con la conspiración que tu propia familia y el otro clan habían armado, a decir verdad nunca supiste nada, estabas tan concentrada en mi que no te dabas cuenta de tu alrededor, solo eras un peón más que erróneamente considere como parte del malévolo plan.

Tal vez todo esto suene como si estuviera intentando justificarme, pero para mí era la única explicación ante lo perfecta que resultaste ser como mi novia, no veías a nadie más que a mí y eso me complacía tanto que empezaba a dudar de que realmente fueras parte de la conspiración sobre la cual se rumoreaba, pero nuevamente mi vista fue nublada por la aparición de Sakura, ella no hizo más que utilizarme a su antojo y aumentó el nivel de desconfianza que tenía en contra ti.

No hiciste nada más que dejarme en libertad cuando te dije que no podía continuar a tu lado y te desapareciste por lo que bien pudo ser un mes, sinceramente no me importaba, debido a la forma tan fácil en la que me dejaste ir pensé que estarías planeando algo para que yo volviera a contigo, pero nuevamente mis suposiciones sobre tu persona fueron erróneas y cuando volviste a aparecer frente a mí como mi amiga eras un poco distinta.

Ya no me mirabas como lo hacías antes, no te acercabas a mí con entusiasmo, ni te sonrojaba de la forma que siempre lo hacías y hasta juraba por todos los cielos que la manera en la que decías mi nombre era más distante, ello comenzaba a preocuparme, no me gustaba la forma en que comenzabas a distanciarte de mí, aun si tus sentimientos por mi eran una mentira no quería dejarte ir, porque ya me había acostumbrado a que por años me mostraras tu devoción y yo comenzaba a necesitarla.

Sí, yo era un verdadero egoísta porque no quería que empezaras a enamorarte de ese tal Toneri cuando yo empezaba a quererte realmente, odiaba que comenzaras a darle prioridad a él por sobre mí y que pasaras tanto tiempo a su lado sonriendo mientras que conmigo te portabas un poco más seria, la muerte de mis padres fue en verdad impactante para mí, te necesitaba en esos momentos como no tienes una idea pero tú estabas con el maldito Otsutsuki, tardaste un poco en llegar a mi pero estuviste a mi lado en esos terribles momentos y me di cuenta de lo valiosa que te habías vuelto para mí al grado de necesitarte para seguir adelante, no iba a perderte ante el estúpido peliblanco que parecía salido de la luna, tu no podías ser de nadie más, únicamente mía.

Termine con Sakura y decidí cumplir la última petición de mis padres para heredar el reino, me casé contigo queriéndote de una forma especial, no voy a mentir, aun no te amaba y había desconfiado por tanto tiempo de ti que me era un poco complicado creer en tu amor, pero poco a poco estaba decidido a lograrlo y amarte aunque tú no me amaras a mí.

El cariño que te brinde al principio de nuestra relación como esposos fue real, sé que me apresure, tal vez no haya tomado la decisión correcta, no lo malinterpretes, no me arrepiento de habernos casado pero lo hice impulsado por los celos y el temor a perderte, no había vuelto a pensar en Sakura hasta que ella volvió a mí con algo que me dejó impactado y mi error fue confiar en las falsas pruebas que me mostró, pese a que lo sospechaba no había podido comprobar nada, no sé cómo Sakura lo logró pero me mostró pruebas del golpe de estado que lo Hyuga habían querido hacer y de cómo el testamento de mis padres había sido alterado para que yo tuviera que casarme contigo y así heredar el reino.

En esos momentos te odie como nadie se dio una idea, sin saber que mi odio no era justificado, a mi parecer habías jugado con mis sentimientos y me habías visto la cara de idiota, pero si no quería levantar sospechas y encontrar más pruebas para hundir a toda la familia Hyuga y a los Otsutsuki de paso, lo que debía hacer era seguir fingiendo que nada había pasado.

Yo te engañaba con Sakura sin ningún remordimiento creyéndote culpable indirecta de las muertes de mis padres cuando tú no tenías ni la menor idea de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, yo seguía comportándome contigo como el esposo modelo y poniéndote los cuernos a diestra y siniestra sin pensar en cómo te sentirías en ningún momento, enfrascándome en que las sensaciones que tenia cada vez que poseía tu cuerpo no eran ningún sentimiento de amor, intentando convencerme de que solo amaba a Sakura e imaginando que a quien le hacía el amor era a ella aun cuando a ti y a tus dulces acciones no podía sacarlas de mi mente.

No amaba a Sakura, ella solo era mi obsesión y una vía de escape para los sentimientos que quería enterrar, había noches en las que te acariciaba con suavidad olvidándome por un momento que habías tenido que ver con la muerte de mis padres y que yo tenía una amante, esas eran las noches en que no me importaba nada más que adentrarme en lo más profundo de ti ignorando que eras una Hyuga y que bien podías ser tú la mente maestra detrás de la muerte de mis padres fingiendo inocencia ante mí.

Desconfié de tu puro y sincero amor, no creí en ti cuando debí hacerlo y pague muy caras las consecuencias. Sakura quien decía amarme, simplemente me manipulo para que yo me vengara de Sasuke, involucrándolo en el asunto del asesinato de mis padres, alterando papeles y declaraciones que me hicieron inculparlo de todo e iniciar una guerra contra su reino en cuando sus hombres pisaron mi territorio.

Guié a mi ejercito con el fin de eliminar a el que en algún tiempo fue mi amigo y hacerlo pagar caro por la muerte de mis padres, tenía sentido que él estuviera involucrado pues curiosamente mis progenitores fallecieron en un viaje hacia su reino, en un supuesto accidente.

El campo de batalla fue una carnicería total y Sakura estaba en primera fila filtrando información para que pudiera derrotar a Sasuke, el tiempo lejos de ti me mantenía algo perturbado porque comenzaba a notar como mi cuerpo te necesitaba, tener sexo con Sakura ya no me satisfacía, cada vez que la envestía tu rostro gimiendo de placer inundaba mis recuerdos, ya no podía seguir mintiéndome a mí mismo, te amaba y te necesitaba más que nada en el mundo, tenía las intenciones de volver a tu lado en cuanto la guerra terminara y aclarar las cosas entre nosotros de una vez por todas, confesarte que te estuve engañando, perdonarte si de verdad estuviste involucrada en el asesinato de mis padres y hacer que me juraras lealtad y fidelidad, tal vez tu clan te había obligado, eso era lo que quería creer para exonerar un poco de mi culpa.

El terror que sentí al pensar que moriría sin verte por última vez y pedirte perdón fue incomparable y temí que mi vida terminara ahí.

No supe cuanto tiempo pase sumido en la oscuridad pero para cuando desperté me encontré sin ninguna herida, como si nunca me hubiera adentrado a la guerra, lo primero que esperaba era a verte a mi lado, pero tú no te encontrabas al parecer en ninguna parte del castillo, los sirvientes me dijeron que habías salido, me sentí decepcionado hasta que me contaron que no habías parado de orar por mí en mi ausencia y que yo volviera a salvo, muchos estaban sorprendidos por la rapidez en que me recupere cuando el día anterior había estado a punto de morir, fue muy extraño, solo una teoría rondaba por mi cabeza pero en verdad dudaba que fuera cierta.

En medio de la noche llegaste al castillo.

-"Me alegro de que te encuentres bien Naruto-kun, te amo"-susurraste.

Dormiste a mi lado, sonreí al haber escuchado esas palabras en las que por primera vez creía después de tantas veces que me las habías repetido.

Quería arreglar las cosas contigo pero lo primordial era deshacerme de Sakura así que hable con ella para que termináramos las cosas, pero no reacciono de la mejor manera y me amenazó con vengarse, los asuntos del reino y los problemas con Sakura me tenían muy preocupado y esto aunado al hecho de que aun no sabía de qué forma hablar contigo provocaron un leve distanciamiento entre nosotros, eso fue un grave error mío, uno del que me arrepentiría el resto de mi vida.

No sé lo que paso contigo pero por 2 días te note un poco perdida, cuando quería hablar contigo siempre surgían otros inconvenientes y deje pasar tu extraño comportamiento, no pensé que todo se debiera al demonio que habías invocado para salvarme y el precio que tuviste que pagar fue demasiado alto.

Anteriormente había investigado de esta tal Kaguya, invocarla habría sido la única manera en la que tu hubieras podido salvar mi vida cuando estaba al borde de la muerte, pero según tenía entendido ella siempre pedía algo a cambio, estaba casi seguro de que le habías pedido a ella por mi vida pero no quería escuchar lo que tuviste que dar a cambio y sentirme más culpable de lo que ya me sentía por no poder encararte, si, fui un cobarde, pero mi más grande temor era que en cuanto escucharas lo que te quería decir me dejaras y buscaras a alguien más que en verdad mereciera tu amor, no quería perderte.

Si hubiera tomado la firme resolución hablar contigo a como diera lugar las cosas no habrían terminado como lo hicieron, esa noche abandonaste nuestro lecho matrimonial, supuse que en busca de agua, pero tardaste más de lo que esperaba y preocupado fui a buscarte.

Lo que me encontré fue algo que me perturbo demasiado, mantener la calma fue muy complicado, tú estabas a los pies de las escaleras tirada en un chaco de sangre, no había que ser un genio para darse cuenta que Sakura te había tirado desde lo alto, luego me encargaría de ella, lo más importante era verificar tu estado.

-"Te lo dije"-una espectral voz susurró cuando me encontraba cerca de ti, mis ojos estaban concentrados en donde yacía tu cuerpo así que levante la vista y la luz de un rayo ilumino aquella misteriosa silueta tan cercana a ti.

Podía reconocerla perfectamente pues en mis investigaciones había visto una que otra ilustración de ella, el demonio con el que tu clan tenía un pacto y esto no hacía más que confirmar mis temores pues su presencia en mi catillo solo significaba habías hecho un pacto con ella a cambio de mi vida.

-"Pobre niña ilusa"-soltó una pequeña risita-"Creyendo que tú en verdad la amabas ah… y yo que le había dicho que desear por ti era una tontería, pero ella no me hizo caso, creyó ciegamente en ti y mira las consecuencias, asesinada por tu examante y perdiendo la pequeña vida que se iba formando en su vientre."

Todo mi cuerpo se congelo, estabas embarazada, eso explicaba porque había tanta sangre en el piso, me sentí un verdadero idiota de no haber tenido el valor necesario para detenerte y hablar contigo antes de que salieras de nuestra habitación, corrí a tu lado con desesperación, tomé tu mano entre las mías diciéndote que todo iba a estar bien a pesar de que no me escuchabas y grite pidiendo ayuda a algún empleado del castillo.

Te tomé entre mis brazos dispuesto a llevarte con un doctor pero Kaguya me detuvo.

-"Ella ya no tiene salvación y es hora de cobrar el precio de haber concedido su deseo."

Desapareciste de entre mis brazos entre destellos y apareciste en las manos de Kaguya como una pequeña muñeca de porcelana sin vida.

-"¡Hinata! ¡Devuélveme a mi esposa!"-le grité a ese demonio lanzándome a su encontrar pero una barrera invisible me repelió.

-"No voy a devolvértela, ella ahora es mi muñeca, hicimos un trato, yo salvaría tu patética vida, pero a cambio ella se convertiría en esto si tú le eras infiel, ella confiaba tanto en tu amor que aposto por él, no necesite seducirte para comprobar que tu amor por ella no era real, después de todo, todos los hombre son iguales"-dijo la última frase con desprecio.

-"¡No es verdad! ¡Yo la amo!"-le grite con sinceridad y ella abrió los ojos algo sorprendida de mi declaración.

-"Si la hubieras a amado de verdad no la habrías engañado con esa tipa"-dijo refiriéndose a Sakura quien se estaba acercando a mí.

-"Naruto, ya no tienes que seguir fingiendo que la amas, ahora que está muerta tu y yo podremos casarnos y ser felices"-me dijo ella colgándose de mi brazo.

-"¡No Sakura!"-le grite haciéndola a un lado-"Fui un verdadero estúpido que creyó amarte, pero lo que sentía por ti no fue real ¡Yo solo amo a Hinata!"-le grite con toda la rabia, desesperación y frustración.

-"Demuéstralo"-la gutural voz detrás de mí me ordenó-"Si tanto amas a esta chica entonces mata a tu amante."

Sakura merecía morir, ella mató a Hinata, fue su culpa, si, fue su culpa, mi mente solamente se llenaba de sensaciones negativas, lo único que quería era eliminarla, puse mis manos sobre su delicado cuello, este era tan pequeño y frágil que disfrutaría el hacerlo trisas, sus ojos jade me miraron con horror.

-"N-Naruto"-susurró temblorosa, su expresión fue en gran medida satisfactoria para mí, ella pataleo jadeo e intento desesperadamente liberarse, pero no lo logró y de esa manera su vida se extinguió entre mis manos, creo que fue en ese momento que empecé a saborear lo que era la locura porque puedo asegurar que cualquiera que hubiera escuchado mi risa maniática se habría estremecido del susto, posteriormente mi risa solo se convirtió en llanto, sabía que Kaguya seguía detrás de mí pero me negaba a voltear a verla.

-"Los humanos son criaturas muy interesantes"-dijo ella.

-"Dime que debo hacer para recuperar a Hinata"-le pedí dándole la espalda.

-"Me temo que no puedes hacer nada, tú no tienes un contrato conmigo y aunque lo tuvieras no podría conceder tu deseo pues la actual forma de tu esposa se debe a las consecuencias de su propio deseo, ella no está muerta, aun como una muñeca sigue con vida solo hay 2 formas para que ella vuelva a la normalidad"-me confesó inmutable.

-"¿Cuáles son?"-pregunté algo aliviado de tener aunque sea una mínima esperanza de recuperarla.

-"Para nosotros el concepto amor es algo inexistente, por eso en la mayoría de los tratos que hacemos este se vuelve una condición irrefutable, te dejare conservar a tu esposa, ella volverá a ser humana si logras hacerla creer en el amor que sientes por ella o solamente si ella deja de amarte, no puedes decirle ninguna de estas 2 condiciones, aunque de todas maneras dudo mucho que alguna de las 2 condiciones se cumplan, ella nunca volverá a creer en ti."

-"Haré que lo haga"-declaré.

-"¿Así como tu creíste en ella?"-me preguntó con ironía-"Ella no tuvo nada que ver con la muerte de tus padres, el sentimiento que albergó durante años hacia ti era sincero, era tan puro y verdadero que llegue a envidiarlo, la tache de estúpida por esos sentimientos no correspondidos y tal vez me equivoque, pero aun así ya es demasiado tarde para ti, tu penitencia será su silencio eterno."

Y sin decir nada más ese demonio con forma de mujer desapareció dejándonos a nosotros 2 solos en esa noche de tormenta en medio de la aterradora y fría oscuridad.

Los días siguientes hubieron muchos cuestionamientos, vida mía, brillaste por tu ausencia, solo hasta entonces pude percatarme de lo querida que eras entre nuestro reino pues muchas personas oraron porque estuvieras bien y muchos de los sirvientes te buscaron por cielo mar y tierra.

La noticia de tu desaparición corrió hasta otros reinos y muchos de los soberanos me dieron el pésame dándote por muerta ya que no había rastro de ti, parecía que te había tragado la tierra, pero la verdad era que yo te mantenía oculta en nuestra habitación, no quería que nadie más te viera por temor a que intentaran alejarte de mí, pues comencé a volverme un poco paranoico pensando que cualquiera podía querer robarte.

No podías hablar, pero yo era plenamente consciente de que me escuchabas, a penas y podías moverte, tus ojos se miraban vacíos y sin vida, querías terminar con tu propia existencia lanzándote de grandes alturas para quebrarte pero no te lo permití. Nuevamente estaba siendo egoísta, la locura y la culpa me estaban consumiendo, hasta llegue a pensar que contigo como una muñequita jamás podrías escapar de mí, estaba siendo muy posesivo contigo, te había monopolizado por completo.

Comencé a dejar al reino de lado, y a encerrarme contigo tratando de convencerte de que mi amor era verdadero, derramé incontables lágrimas de arrepentimiento por todo lo que te hice y solo aguardaba con temor el momento en el que volvieras a ser humana porque eso solo indicaba 2 cosas, o que me habías perdonado y creído en mi amor o que habías dejado de amarme y la verdad es que esa última era mi mayor temor.

No pude convencerte de que mi amor era verdadero, mientras éramos consumidos por las llamas de la rebelión del reino no pude hacer más que pedirte perdón de nuevo y formular mi último deseo, aunque más que un deseo era mi promesa hacia ti Hinata.

-"Si tú y yo volvemos a encontrarnos en otra vida, te prometo que seré yo quien se enamore primero."

No volveré a dudar de tu amor aun si tú ya no crees en el mío.

.

.

.

Hoy es mi primer dia de clases en la primaria Konoha, no estoy especialmente emocionada pero si un poco nerviosa, siempre he sido una niña a la que le cuesta trabajo hacer amigos y espero poder vencer un poco de mi timidez, iba tan ensimismada en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de nada a mi alrededor hasta que me tambalea cayendo al suelo.

-"que daño"-escuché un susurro antes de levantar la vista, alguien estaba encima de mí y eso era un poco incómodo, mis orbes perla se toparon con unos destellantes zafiro.

Arriba de mi estaba un muy curioso niño rubio con un par de marcas en sus mejillas, un sonrojo peculiar cubrió las mías cuando sentí una corriente eléctrica recorrerme al sentir su mirada recorriendo mi rostro a diestra y siniestra.

-"Yo… eto… podrías quitárteme de encima"-murmuré avergonzada.

Él se pudo de pie inmediatamente con un sonrojo cubriendo su rostro, tiene un estraño comportamiento, en verdad que es un niño raro ya que los niños no suelen sonrojarse.

-"Soy Naruto Namikaze"-dijo extendiéndome la mano con una sonrisa.

Por un momento, imperceptible para él me tenso, algo me dice que no debo tomar su mano pero sus ojos tan brillantes y llenos de alegría me hipnotizaron, una sensación extraña recorrió mi cuerpo y dudé sobre si debería tomar su mano pero habría sido descortés no hacerlo ¿No?.

Al final tome su mano dándole una sonrisa de cortesía, ese niño me hace estremecer y supongo que es un poco incómodo pero decidida a vencer mi timidez y hacer amigos me presento.

-"Yo soy Hinata Hyuga."

En esos momentos no sabía si terminaría arrepintiéndome de hacemos amigos.

.

.

.

 **Bueno, me gustaría saber sus opiniones sobre este capítulo ¿Naruto fue bueno, malo o solo un estúpido? Pues júzguenlo ustedes, apuesto a que no se esperaban las razones por las cuales él se negaba a enamorarse de Hinata, pero al final el pobre cayo, a los pies de ella y como idiota en las trampas de Sakura.**

 **Quiero que me digan que Narración les ha gustado más hasta ahora, el el fic que comente que iba a hacer en el two-shot titulado "para dejar de amarte" estoy indecisa en que tipo de narración debería usar a si que comenten como les gusto más la historia, narrada por Naruto, por Hinata o el Narrador Omnisciente que utilizare para el tercer y último capítulo de este mini fic, supuse que les gustaría un capitulo sobre lo que sucedió en la segunda vida de los protagonista a ver si esta vez no se cometieron los mismos errores, estoy trabajando en ello asi que espérenlo.**

RankaxAlto : espero que este capítulo haya resuelto tus dudas, queda a tu criterio decidir si todo fue culpa de Naruto o si simplemente el también fue victima de la situación.

Onigan: Naruto si engaño a Hinata, sin embargo después de la guerra se propuso a serle fiel por lo cual lo que vio Hinata no fue mas que una ilusión de Kaguya, espero con esto haber resuelto tu duda.

Estrella11 : gracias por el alago, pero la verdad no pensé que esto hiciera llorar a alguien, he escrito historias peores en las que juro que hasta me ha dolido escribir ya que sasi siempre mis historias acaban en tragedia, soy una sádica.

Hime-Uchiha-Namizake: Traje la conti y habrá una tercera parte asi que mantente al pendiente.

Guest: ¿Sigues odiando a Naruto? Pues como veras no fue todo el asunto totalmente su culpa.

vdevenganza: la verdad no se que te hizo pensar que Hinata usaría su deseo para olvidar a Naruto, pero bueno, en su otra vida será Toneri el que la enamore jeje.

Karito: no se cuanto tarde pero aquí esta.

naruhinaXD : pues ya viste que Naruto si la engaño, tuvo sus razones pero siento que eso no lo justifica ¿Tu que opinas? Fue una verdadera tragedia.

diana carolina : tu comentario fue muy acertado, tristemente Naruto se enamoró de Hinata demasiado tarde y su cobardía para enfrentarla termino generando una tragedia en la que la pobre e inocente de Hinata tenía la culpa, pero no te preocupes, en el tercer capitulo le tocara sofrir a Naruto jejej, solo por si acaso no les basto con lo que le hice sufrir en este capítulo.

Kyoko Nakamura : me conveciste asi que hare el tercer capítulo acerca de lo que sucedió en su otra vida, esta vez a Naruto le toca pagar jeje, solo puedo decirte que ambos terminaran hiriéndose el uno al otro nuevamente.

Stella T. Whiteney: bueno, por algo esta era una tragedia, no te preocupes, estoy segura que el siguiente cap complacerá a todos por igual, bueno solo tal vez lo hara.


	3. Chapter 3

**Lo se, tarde mucho, pero tuve mis razones, y ahora que por fin soy libre trabajare en el fin que vengo pregunando después de complacer a mis fans de RinxLen a quienes he dejado abandonados por hacer fics Naruhina…**

 **Advertencia: No se, creo que si tienen corazón débil como el mio lloraran.**

Capítulo final: Un destino juntos

Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que se conocieron que Naruto no podía contar las horas que había pasado a lado de Hinata, el había visto como la tierna niña que había tirado al suelo en su primer día de clases se había convertido en una hermosa chica, sus cabellos que antes eran cortos habían crecido de forma considerable igual que el resto de su cuerpo, tenía una figura de infarto, pero eso era lo último en lo que el rubio se había fijado, lo que más había llamado su atención durante años eran sus hermoso ojos perlas, parecían 2 resplandecientes lunas en las que él sin evitarlo se había perdido.

Si, desde el primer momento en que sus orbes azules se fijaron en la peliazul su mundo había cambiado por completo, el impulso de protegerla cuidarla y quererla no se hizo esperar más allá de los primeros días en lo que se volvieron amigos.

-¡Hinata-chan se casa conmigo cuando seamos grandes!-solía decirle él a todos los chicos que se acercaban a su amiga pues quería marcar territorios antes de que algún otro niño quisiera adueñarse de su futura esposa, pero Hinata solo reía diciéndole que era muy gracioso.

No iba a mentir, eso le hacía sentirse un poco mal, pero por ningún motivo eso lo desanimaba, por alguna razón sentía que muchas más cosas así le esperaban y tendría que superarlas si realmente quería estar al lado de Hinata, todo valdría la pena si en el futuro ambos podían estar juntos tal y como él lo soñaba, de cierta forma se sentía obsesionado con ella, no podía entender el porqué de la necesidad que tenia de estar con ella y tenerle fe ciega.

Tan solo eran unos niños, así que Naruto pensó que tal vez aquello se le pasaría rápido pese a lo anormal que era soñarse de grande casado Hinata y con muchos hijos, por el momento le gustaba la relación que ambos tenían, ella era demasiado tímida como para hablarle a alguien, le costaba hacer amigos a diferencia de él que solo hacerlos de manera muy rápida, aunque para ser sinceros el no necesitaba a nadie más que a Hinata, por eso él tampoco solía hacer muchos amigos, tenía muy pocos y ni a ellos los dejaba acercarse a Hinata, no le hacía falta ahuyentar a los demás niños ya que la mayoría la creían una niña oscura y rarita, eso estaba bien para él, pero no faltaba el que quedara cautivado por la naturaleza de la Hyuga con una pequeña interacción y él tenía que alejarlos.

Si, Namikase Naruto era un niño muy egoísta, pero solo cuando se trataba de Hinata, pensar que otros se le acercaran y tomaran parte de la amabilidad que la peliazul destilaba lo hacía rabiar y esa sobre reacción de su parte al querer manipular todo lo referente a su amiga comenzaba a asustarlo, pero como siempre, Hinata no se daba cuenta, después de todo ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente y la ojiperla creció con un único y mejor amigo, al menos hasta la secundaria.

Entonces paso, su Hinata conoció a un tipo que más tarde se convertiría en su peor enemigo y eterno rival por el amor de la Hyuga, Toneri Otsutsuki, un alumno de intercambio de en la secundaria llegó con el fin de hacerse amigo de Hinata, la peliazul llamó la atención del albino de inmediato y se podría decir que cayó bajo sus encantos a primera vista tal y como Naruto lo había hecho.

En tan solo un descuido las murallas del castillo que Naruto custodiaba cual feroz dragón fueron infiltradas por el Otsutsuki que había logrado llegar a rescatar a la princesa del dominio que él ejercía sobre ella y el rubio no pudo hacer más que ver como el albino impulsaba a la Hyuga a ser más sociable.

Una vez que se había hecho el primer contacto entre Toneri y Hinata estos se habían vuelto más frecuentes antes de ser descubiertos por el rubio, quien enojado una vez lejos de su amiga decidió enfrentar al peliblanco para que se alejara de ella y dejara de intentar que ella se acercara al resto de sus compañeros.

-¡Ella no necesita a nadie más a mí!-le había dicho Naruto al peliblanco algo irritado-Todos aquí son unas hipócritas, solo se acercaran a ella por ser la heredera de los Hyuga, Hinata es muy ingenua, será fácilmente utilizada por las personas a su alrededor y cuando se dé cuenta de cómo son las cosas realmente sufrirá mucho.

Esa era la excusa que Naruto siempre había utilizado para auto convencerse de que lo único que quería era protegerla, era solo una forma de encubrir su egoísmo y el hecho de que la había monopolizado, pero él se había negado a ver la verdad de las cosas, porque había estado tan fascinado por la primera sonrisa que Hinata le había dedicado que había deseado que esta eternamente solo a él le perteneciera.

-Entiendo que quieras protegerla, pero aislarla de los demás no es la manera, no puedes mantenerla lejos de todos para siempre, las cosas sucederán eventualmente y lo mejor que puedes hacer como su amigo es estar ahí para ella-fue esa la sabia respuesta de Toneri.

Él nunca la vio más contenta que el día en que por fin entablo amistad con las chicas de su salón, y Naruto sonrió con algo de tristeza al ver lo que su egoísmo le había causado, realmente él era como el dragón del cuento que había secuestrado a la princesa más hermosa de los 8 reinos para conservarla como su pertenencia.

A regadientes tuvo que aceptar que Hinata hiciera amistades, pero valía la pena solo por verla sonreír, aunque él ya no fuera el dueño total de esa sonrisa, Hinata comenzaba a hacerse una chica popular, especialmente entre la población masculina desde que había comenzado a seguir los consejos de sus amigas, pues ahora vestía mejor y su figura y rosto comenzaban a ser muy agradables a la vista de los chicos.

Naruto tuvo que unir fuerzas con Toneri para alejar a los chicos de ella, la mayoría de ellos solo tenían malas intenciones con la Hyuga y ellos de ninguna manera iban a permitir que esos idiotas se robaran a Hinata de sus manos, porque si, ambos sentían como si la pequeña ojiperla les perteneciera, principalmente Naruto por ser su amigo de la infancia y es que la relación entre ambos era tan estrecha que sus padres se conocían entre ellos y solamente se soportaban por la amistad entre el rubio y la peliazul, de no ser así lo los Namikase y los Hyuga no se hablarían ni en un millón de años puesto que sus empresas competían entre sí.

-Hey Toneri, me lo he preguntado de aquí a algún tiempo pero… ¿Te gusta Hinata?-le preguntó el rubio una vez que ambos iban hacia casa de la Hyuga para hacer la traería en equipo que les habían marcado.

-Solo la veo como mi hermanita ¿Por qué preguntas eso tan de repente?-preguntó el albino extrañado de oír el tono medio serio y deprimido en la voz del interactivo Namikase, algo no estaba bien y seguro no era el hecho del estrés que ambos tenían por los proyectos finales y sus próximos ingresos a las preparatorias.

El Namikase soltó un suspiro de alivio, pensó que podía confiar en él.

-Nos mudaremos, mis padres piensan expandir sus negocios a Estados Unidos, nos vamos en cuanto me gradué y ya no podre estar al lado de Hinata, no sé cuándo vayamos a regresar y quiero que tú la cuides en mi lugar, yo… siento algo muy especial por Hinata pero ella no parece notarlo o más bien, quizás es el hecho de que pareciera que lo digo en broma que no cree que mis palabras sea serias, pero cuando regrese definitivamente se lo diré, hasta entonces por favor Toneri, cuida de ella.

-Puedes contar conmigo amigo.

Habría deseado no hacerlo, es cierto que las relaciones a distancia nunca eran buenas, pero Naruto hacia todo lo que estaba a su alcance para hablar con Hinata por lo menos una vez a la semana, la comunicación de ambos se había reducido muy continuamente hasta llegar a ser Nula y eso era algo normal después de tanto tiempo que habían pasado separados, siete largos años eran demasiado, la prepa y posteriormente la universidad fueron muy exigentes tanto para Hinata como para Naruto, pero en ningún momento el rubio había dejado de pensar en su adorada peliazul.

En verdad era un idiota enamorado, pensar que llevaba años sintiéndose así por Hinata en ocasiones lo hacía sentirse estúpido y no dejaba de preguntarse ¿Cómo es que ella no lo notaba? ¿Qué debía de hacer para que Hinata lo mirara de la misma forma que él lo hacía con ella?

No tenía esa respuesta pero se juró así mismo que sin importar lo que sucediera la próxima vez definitivamente le haría saber sus verdaderos sentimientos, sería una lástima que alguien se hubiera aprovechado de su ausencia…

Quería darle una sorpresa a Hinata, hacia tanto tiempo que no platicaba con ella pero estaba seguro de que la peliazul estaría muy contenta cuando la sorprendiera así que lo primero que hizo al bajar del avión fue ir a la mansión Hyuga, estaba muy emocionado de tan solo imaginar a la ojiperla abrazándolo, podría sentir nuevamente la calidez de su cuerpo y aspirar el aroma lavanda de su cabello, finalmente después de tantos años de añoranza haría lo que siempre quiso, le robaría un beso y comprobaría si sus labios eran tan suaves y deliciosos como se los imaginaba.

Y entonces cayó de su nube de sueños para ver algo que le partió el corazón, en la entrada de la mansión Hinata se despedía de Toneri con un suave beso, ojala sus ojos lo estuvieran engañando, quería convencerse de que era verdad pero era real, si sintió traicionado, dolido y con el pecho sumamente herido ¿Cómo era eso posible? No había hablado con Toneri en mucho tiempo pero Hinata jamás había mencionado que fueran pareja.

No podía culpar a la Hyuga, pero el peliblanco era un asunto completamente distintito, porque el sabia el amor puro y sincero que le profesaba a la chica que él tan bajamente le había robado ¡Hinata era suya! No era justo que en unos años de ausencia Toneri se hubiera aprovechado cuando él le especifico que volvería por ella.

-Seguro que disfrutaste mucho mi ausencia ¿No es verdad Toneri?-interrogó el rubio sorprendiendo al peliblanco a la vuelta de la esquina de la mansión, la expresión del albino fue todo un poema-Eres un malnacido-escupió con rabia-Confié en ti y me apuñalaste por la espalda.

-Yo… no fue mi intención… Hinata… ella…

-¡Hinata era mía!-gruño tomándolo del cuello de la camisa-¡Yo la cuide desde pequeños, estuve todo el tiempo a su lado! ¡Tu mejor que nadie sabias de mis sentimientos por ella y me traicionaste!-sin poder contenerse más Naruto lo golpeo con todas sus fuerzas dejando que el peliblanco cayera al suelo-¡¿Qué tienes que decir en tu defensa eh?!

-Que la amo-fue la simple y sencilla respuesta del joven cosa que solo hizo a Naruto enfurecer antes de volver a agarrarlo a golpes, lo peor del caso era que el albino aceptaba toda su ira, él era una buena persona, él podía hacer a Hinata feliz, pero Naruto no quería aceptarlo, tenía desahogarse porque el que consideraba su amigo le había robado al amor de su vida y no podía hacer más que aceptarlo.

Su depresión por la Hyuga le costó 3 días de encierro, sus padres creyeron que el viaje le había hecho mal así que decidieron no molestarlo, no había recibido ni un mensaje de Hianta así que lo más seguro era que la chica ni siquiera enteraba estaba de que había vuelto de los Estados Unidos, no fue sino hasta el cuarto día que una intromisión en su habitación lo hizo sentirse desorientado y le abrió los ojos a la realidad.

Ella estaba ahí, luciendo preocupada con él y cuestionándole el que no le hubiera avisado de su llegada, por un momento se sintió especial para ella porque había vuelto a ver la sonrisa que hace tantos años no veía y comprendió que quizás esa sonrisa nunca seria suya y muy a su pesar tuvo que resignarse por completo a la relación entre Hinata y Toneri, seguro que quien ideo la frase "Si amas algo déjalo ir" no tenía ni la mínima idea de lo doloroso que esto era o la frase terminaría con un "Y si esa persona no vuelve ve y secuéstrala".

Durante 6 largos mese sufrió muriéndose poco a poco por dentro de ver los mimos de la dulce pareja, tenía que usar todo su auto control para no matar al traidor de su amigo por bajarle a la chica de sus sueño y a pesar de que intentó enamorarse de otra persona no lo logro, dejo de intentarlo luego de haber hablado con una extraña una noche que se había pasado de copas y había estado a punto de cometer una locura.

Bajo los efectos del alcohol había intentando lanzarse de un puente por su amor no correspondido, la cosa fue bastante extremista pero para él en su estado de ebriedad era mucha mejor opción que seguir aguantando ver a Hinata con otro, sería peor por el asunto de que planeaban comprometerse públicamente.

Una mujer, muy extraña a su parecer lo había salvado de cometer tal estupidez y amablemente se había ofrecido a escuchar sus problemas, no pensándolo 2 veces Naruto se desahogó con esa total extraña de orbes tan similares a los de su amiga de la infancia, si no mal recordaba la mujer se había presentado con el nombre de Kaguya, por alguna razón algo en ella le era extrañamente similar.

-De verdad duele-rió el tontamente en un intento por auto compadecerse tras haber contado su historia-Lo peor de todo es que siento como si todo este dolor me lo mereciera, como si yo le hubiera hecho a Hinata algo tan terrible como para merecerme este sufrimiento-confesó.

-Tal vez fuera de esa manera, quizás la heriste mucho en una vida pasada y estas pagando el precio por ello, pero si tú verdaderamente la amas entonces esperaras pacientemente por ella y seguirás a su lado sin importar cuán doloroso sea, después de todo, enredado en tu dedo meñique tienes algo que te une a ella, solo tendrás una oportunidad para que ella este a tu lado dime ¿Estarías dispuesto a traicionar por ello?

-Haría lo que fuera necesario-declaró Naruto algo adormilado.

-Ya lo creo y aunque lo que debas de hacer no sea lo mejor es el único camino que puedes tomar para llegar a su corazón.

El rubio despertó al día siguiente como si todo se hubiera tratado de un sueño, pero una parte de si mismo le decía que había sido real e internamente agradeció haberse encontrado con aquella mujer.

Para bien o para mal tan solo 2 días después llegó Sasuke a Japón argumentando que estaba ahí en representación del Sharigan Corp para extender su mercado, Naruto nuevamente se sintió traicionado por un amigo cuando Sasuke dijo que se casaría con Hinata.

El pelinegro ridículamente se había enamorado de Hinata, más bien obsesionado con ella al punto de mover hilos para que la chica se viera obligada a casarse con ella ofreciendo una alianza entre su corporación y la empresa perteneciente a la familia Hyuga, su padre no dudo 2 veces en aceptar el trato y estaba dispuesto a obligarla a casarse.

Pero Hinata había cambiado, ya no era la tímida chica que obedecía ciegamente las ordenes de su padre solamente para tener un poquito de su cariño y por esa misma razón había decidido escaparse con Toneri la noche previa a su boda, ella tenía prohibido cualquier contacto con él, de un tiempo atrás llegó a pensar que las cosas entre ella y el albino no daban para más, su padre había hecho de todo para separarlos plantando un sinfín de evidencias y por un leve momento Hinata dudo de Toneri.

Sin embargo estaba dispuesta a dejar todo por él, su familia, sus amigos, su vida, se iría lejos a un lugar donde no los encontraran, con la esperanza de una nieva vida a lado de su amor pidió a su amigo que le entregara al albino su mensaje, Naruto le diría a Toneri que Hinata lo esperaba en la estación de trenes del oeste a las 11:30 para que huyeran juntos, esa era la última oportunidad de ambos para reconciliarse y formar una nueva vida.

Sin embargo él nunca asistió a su encuentro, Hinata lo espero por horas en la fuente de la estación de trenes mientras la lluvia la cubría fundiéndose con sus lágrimas, Naruto había ido a despedirse de ella y se había ofrecido a hacerle compañía hasta que Toneri llegara, pero ni un rastro del albino, Naruto se acercó a ella algo dolido por la tristeza de la joven.

-Hinata-en el momento que su nombre salió de sus labios la joven se abalanzo contra su pecho ocultando en este su rostro, la calidez que invadió a Naruto por ese gesto no se comparaba a la punzada en su corazón por el dolor que la chica estaba experimentado, el mejor que nadie sabia como se sentía porque durante mucho tiempo había sufrido en silencio de su amor no correspondido-Tenemos que irnos-le susurró, después de un par de minutos de no tener reacción de la joven decidió actuar.

Guió con delicadeza a la joven a su auto, la peliazul no emitió más sonidos que sollozos durante su camino a la casa de Naruto quedándose dormida en el transcurso, el rubio acarició con ternura y preocupación el rostro de su amada, lo hecho hecho estaba, subió a su departamento, tomó una maleta y esa misma noche desapareció de la ciudad junto con Hinata.

Al dia siguiente hubo un gran revuelo cuando la heredera Hyuga no asistió a su boda dejando al Uchiha plantado en el altar, nadie encontró ni una sola pista de su paradero, parecía como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado, de Naruto nadie sospecho nada, si siquiera sus padres, el rubio había dado aviso de que la noche anterior viajaría a los Estados Unidos para visitar a su prima Karin, a nadie se le ocurrió verificar si realmente se encontraba con ella y de haberlo hecho la pelirroja lo habría cubierto, pues tenia más o menos una idea de donde se encontraba y pensaba que lo mejor era dejarlo solo.

Para cuando Hinata despertó se encontraba confundida y desorientada, sus ojos perezosamente apenas distinguían que había una persona muy cerca de ella.

-En un lugar donde no van a encontrarnos-la joven reparó en la presencia del rubio y se sonrojó al darse cuenta lo apegados que ambos estaban en aquella cama y ella rodeaba el cuello del Namikase con sus brazos, se sintió extrañamente cómoda, el sentimiento de tenerlo tan cerca de si era tan reconfortante que no se atrevió a moverse, contrario a lo que hubiera hecho se apegó mas a su amigo disfrutando de su calidez-Esta casa la compre hace algún tiempo, es algo así como mi refugio, podemos quedarnos aquí por algún tiempo-considero innecesario terminar con un "hasta que te sientas mejor", no quería herir más a Hinata de lo que ya estaba a pesar de que tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentarse a su padre.

-Tú, nunca vas a traicionarme ¿Verdad Naruto?-le preguntó con voz algo quebrada mientras se aferraba con más fuerza en su pecho, el la apretó más contra si acariciando su cabeza y por algún motivo Hinata sintió tanta paz que sentía que podía morir en ese mismo instante feliz de la vida sin pensar en nadie más que el rubio con el que estaba en la cama.

-A partir de hoy te juro que no voy a traicionarte, voy a estar a tu lado siempre a pesar de que no me quieras contigo, en esta y en otra vida, porque eres la persona más importante en mi vida-le susurró con dulzura besando con suavidad su frente y limpiando las lagrimas de la joven.

El corazón herido de Hinata pudo volver a la vida gracias a los cuidados y el cariño de Naruto, ella sin darse cuenta a paso muy lento se iba enamorando de su mejor amigo, se casaron a tan solo 2 semanas de su huida, no fue por amor, no hubo un altar esperándola ni una maravillosa luna de miel a la vuelta de la esquina, fue para obtener libertad del dominio de su padre que Hinata acepto la descabellada propuesta del Namikase, lo cierto era que Naruto siempre había sido el yerno predilecto de Hiashi, no solo por la posición económica que tenia, después de muchos años de que la familia Hyuga y Namikase se vieran las caras solo porque sus hijos eran amigos habían llegado a la conclusión de que si ellos se enamoraban no intervendrían en su relación, porque ellos habían visto el cariño sincero entre ambos y no dudaban que aquello tarde o temprano se convirtiera en amor.

Así que cuando ambos herederos regresaron a su hogar luego de casi un mes desaparecidos y soltaron que se habían casado, ninguno de los padres argumentó nada ante tal unión, a pesar de que no estaban seguros como se habia dado la relacion entre ambos siendo que antes de casarse con el Uchiha, Hinata mantenía una relación con Toneri, decidieron no indagar al respecto, la familia Namikase estaba feliz de que su hijo finalmente estuviera casado Hinata, pues ella era una buena chica, hermosa, amable y servicial, por su parte Hiashi simplemente lo dejo pasar, él siempre había preferido a Naruto como su yerno predilecto, tanto así que estaba dispuesto a pactar un trato con los Namikase para que el matrimonio se diera pero conociéndolos ellos no hubieran accedido si Hinata no mostraba interés romántico por el rubio, pero como ella no lo hacia y el tenia la firme idea de que el Otsutsuki era un trepador había tomado la decisión de casar a Hinata con el Uchiha, quien tuvo que olvidarse de su idea de casarse con la Hyuga puesto a que ahora era la esposa del dobe.

Naruto hacia de todo para complacer a Hinata, cada vez los roces entre ambos se acrecentaban, bastaron 2 meses para enamorarla, la Hyuga se rindió completamente a los encantos de su marido, con amor, devoción, paciencia, cariño y dulzura él fue llenando el vació en su pecho que Toneri había dejado y Hinata había comenzado amarlo dejando el distante recuerdo del albino de lado, consumaron su matrimonio volviéndose marido y mujer en todo el sentido de la palabra y la felicidad que la peliazul sintió al saberse amada por el rubio prácticamente desde que la conoció fue indescriptible.

-Por favor no llores-murmuró Naruto preocupado limpiando sus lagrimas mientras ambos reposaban tendidos bajo la sabanas de la cama después de haberse entregado el uno al otro.

-Yo... estoy feliz de ser amada por ti Naruto-sonrió la Hyuga apegándose a él-No se en que comento comencé a quererte, pero ahora te amo tanto que no haberme dado cuenta de tus sentimientos duele, te debo tantos años de un amor no correspondido que no se como pagártelos.

-Solo prométeme que sin importar que, vas a seguir amándome.

-Nunca voy a dejar de amarte.

.

Para Naruto fue inesperado pero claramente justificable el haber recibido un puñetazo de la nada para que al levantar la vista darse cuenta de que Toneri se encontraba en su oficina visiblemente enojado.

-¡Yo la amaba! ¡Habría dejado todo por ella!

El Otsutsuki había regresado de su viaje de 6 meses a China, se había ido ahí por asuntos de su empresa justo antes de la boda de Hinata pensando en que al regresar la vería casada con el Uchiha, cual fuera su sorpresa al enterarse que ahora era la señora "Namikase" y escuchar de sus labios que había mandado a Naruto a decirle que lo esperaría en la estación de trenes la noche antes de su boda para huir juntos pero que el nunca se presento.

Naruto nunca le aviso, de lo contrario habría encontrado la forma de llegar a Hinata, por supuesto que no le comentó eso a Hinata, entendía muy bien que el rubio solamente había hecho lo mismo que él en su ausencia, simplemente se alejo de Hinata con rumbo a aclarar ciertos puntos con su "amigo".

-¡Ella me amaba a mi!-le reclamó el albino esperando ferviente una respuesta por parte del Namikase quien solo le había lanzado una mirada seria mientras limpiaba la sangre de su labio.

-Pero ahora me ama a mi-declaró el rubio.

-Jugaste sucio Namikase-gruñó el albino suprimiendo sus ganas de golpearlo.

-Igual que tú cuando me fui para Estados Unidos, sabias de ante mano que yo la amaba, solamente hice los mismo que tú, vi una oportunidad para estar a su lado y la tome, no iba a dejar que te salieras con la tuya y la alejaras de mi-confesó Naruto con determinación.

-Me engañaste-un susurró tembloroso llamo la atención de los 2 presentes, ahí en la puerta de la oficina estaba Hinata sorprendida y al mismo tiempo dolida por lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Cariño...

-No... no me llames así-notó las intenciones del Namikase por acercarse y retrocedió-¡Eres un mentiroso!-le gritó antes de salir corriendo, lo más lejos que pudiera, soro quería que ese sentimiento de sentirse traicionada desapareciera, Naruto decía amarla, pero si la hubiera amado de verdad no la hubiera lastimado como lo hizo al no comunicarle su mensaje a Toneri y pensar que ciega y estúpidamente se había enamorado del rubio.

Él solo se había aprovechado de su situación al verla tan débil ¿Porque? ¿Porque la había engañado de esa forma haciéndole creer que Toneri ya no la amaba? A pesar de que no podía decir que seguía sintiendo amor por el albino, en su momento el dolor de no tenerlo a su lado fue más de lo que pudo soportar ¿Como pudo haberla hecho pasar por aquello? Eso no era amor, Naruto no podía haberla amado y lo peor de ese descubrimiento era ser plenamente consiente de que ya no era capaz de vivir sin él.

¡Era horrible! Quería alejarse definitivamente de Naruto, pues ya no creía en su amor, sin embargo los recuerdos de sus últimos meses juntos la atormentaban, los besos, los abrazos, las caricias, lo mimos que él hacia, las dulces palabras que él le susurraba al oído cada mañana después de una noche de contacto intimo, la sensación en su pecho de sentirse irradiando felicidad cada vez que él se despedía para ir al trabajo dándole un beso en la frente, ¿Como iba a sobrevivir sin ello el resto de su vida? Era el cariño amor y devoción de Naruto contra los sentimientos que la unían a Toneri, no solo era el hecho del engaño, si no que él había prometido no mentirle o traicionarla y a la primera oportunidad le había arrebatado lo que pudo ser con Toneri.

Sintiéndose herida hizo lo único que se le ocurrió hacer en una situación como esa, ir a desahogar su tristeza, enojo y frustración con alcohol en un bar.

-Dime el trago más fuerte que tenga-pidió en cuanto toco la barra, el barman acató la orden dándole su mejor bebida y antes de que pudiera tomar un sorbo la voz de una mujer irrumpió su acción.

-Beber nunca es la solución a los problemas-la mujer de larga melena blanca y ojos lila se sentó a su lado.

-No, pero ayuda a olvidaros al menos por un rato-murmuró la ojiperla.

-Es por un hombre que quieres emborracharte ¿No? Si no es una molestia podrías conversas conmigo de lo que ha sucedido, quizás pueda darte algún consejo, no te dejes llevar por mi juvenil apariencia pequeña, he vivido más de lo que piensas-le dijo la enigmática y hermosa mujer.

-Supongo que no pierdo nada, aunque no soy de andar contando este tipo de cosas a completas extrañas-comentó Hinata con una media sonrisa.

-En ese caso me presento, mi nombre es Kaguya y soy un bruja que viajo a esta dimensión para ayudarte con tus problemas-lo dijo con tal sinceridad y un toque de inocencia que Hinata rió ante tal broma.

-Entonces yo soy la princesa de una dimensión alterna-le siguió el juego a la mujer divertida por la manera en la que había intentado hacerla reír.

-Puedes contarme lo que te aflige sin necesidad de entrar en detalles.

La Hyuga desvió la mirada a su copa.

-Mi esposo... él decía amarme desde muy pequeños pero creo que si él realmente me hubiera amado me habría dejado ser feliz con la persona con la que iba a huir antes de que me obligaran a casarme. Yo confié en él para que le informara a Toneri que huiríamos juntos esa noche pero él no le dijo nada y por lo tanto Toneri nunca llegó, si Realmente mi esposo me hubiera amado tanto como decía habría hecho lo que fuera necesario para verme feliz aunque no fuera a su lado, ya no se si creer en el amor que decía tenerme... yo... estoy algo confundida, aun no entiendo como fue capaz de hacerme eso-lagrimas resbalaron por las mejillas de la joven.

-¿Aun sientes algo por ese hombre llamado Toneri?-le preguntó la albina.

-Yo... no... pero llegue a amarlo de una forma muy especial, si mi actual esposo no hubiera intervenido lo más seguro es que yo estuviera felizmente casada con Toneri.

-En eso te equivocas, déjame contarte una historia. Había una vez una hermosa chica heredera de su clan que estaba enamorada de su amigo de la infancia, el príncipe de su reino, sin embargo su amigo nunca notó sus sentimientos a través del tiempo y se enamoró de otra chica, sin embargo y a pesar de todo esa chica siguió fiel a su lado, cuando ella creyó que podría querer a alguien mucho más de lo que llegó a querer a su amigo de la infancia este finalmente se percató de sus sentimientos.

Hinata siguió escuchando en silencio, por alguna extraña razón la historia se le hacia terriblemente familiar, sintió una leve opresión en su pecho intuyendo el final de esa historia.

-La chica estaba tan enamorada del príncipe que jamas se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, su clan planeaba traicionar a la corona y ante los ojos del príncipe ella era parte del confabulado plan para sacarlo del trono, entre varias cosas se caso con ella para mantenerla vigilada pero no la amaba, al menos no en ese entonces, sin embargo se comportaba como un verdadero esposo y fingía tan bien que la chica ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que él hasta la engañaba con otra mujer, sin embargo el príncipe cayo preso de su propia mentira y poco a poco fue enamorándose perdidamente de su esposa hasta el grado de perdonarla incluso si ella realmente había tenido que ver con la muerte de sus padres como las pruebas apuntaban, pero ella era inocente y estaba siendo inculpada por la amante de su marido sin siquiera saberlo. Una guerra entre ese reino se desato contra el reino vecino y cuando estuvo apunto de morir entonces el príncipe o mejor dicho rey, se había dado cuenta de que ya amaba irremediablemente a su esposa y estaba dispuesto a compensarla por toda su estupidez al creerla parte del plan para derrocarlo, lo llevaron muy herido de vuelta al palacio y su reina desesperada por no perder la luz de su vida hizo un pacto con un demonio, la demonio le ofreció un trato, si el rey la amaba tanto como ella creía entonces no pagaría ningún precio por haberle salvado la vida, pero si él no la amaba tanto o más de lo que ella lo hacia entonces la reina se transformaría en una muñequita que iría a la colección personal de la demonio.

La peliazul estaba tensa, esa historia le parecía haberla oído en otra parte, pero no lo recordaba.

-Entonces ¿Que sucedió?-incitó a la mujer a que continuara su relato.

-La demonio le mostró por medio de sueños que su esposo le había sido infiel, pero ella se negaba a creerlo, una noche de tormenta fue lanzada de las escaleras por la amante celosa de su marido, cayo inconsciente cerca de morir sin saber que por la caída había perdido al hijo que estaba esperando.

La Hyuga sintió una punzada en el vientre y llevó las manos a este para protegerlo, pobre chica, haber perdido a su bebe sin siquiera ser consiente de que estaba embarazada... eso debía ser algo terrible y curiosamente esa misma noche ella le daría la noticia a su esposo de que estaban esperando un hijo que ironía ¿No?

-Ella no murió si es lo que estas pensando, fue transformada en una muñequita eso fue parte del trato que hizo con la demonio, pasaría la eternidad siendo consiente de todo a su alrededor y sin poder moverse-Hinata ahogó un grito-Su esposo no vio hasta ese momento todo el daño que le había hecho, pero ya era demasiado tarde para repararlo, la demonio pudo ver que la mentira de su amor se había transformado en algo puro y verdadero después de tanto tiempo, compadeciéndose de él le ofreció un trato a cambio de la vida de su amante y el sin titubear acepto la propuesta, mató a su amante, puesto a que el embrujo que transformo a su esposa en muñeca era consecuencia de su propio deseo la demonio no podía romper el hechizo, sin embargo le dijo que había una forma en la que ella podía volver a ser humana, algo muy simple, el hechizo se rompería si la chica dejaba de amarlo o creía en que él amor que él le profesaba era verdadero, sin embargo ninguna de las 2 opciones sucedió, el rey enloqueció sumiéndose cada día más en la oscuridad y la vida de ambos acabo en un incendio. Las ultimas palabras que se escucharon en el castillo antes de que este colapsase fueron las de él prometiendo que en su próxima vida seria él quien se enamorara primero y ella pensó que seria hermoso si su amor no terminara nuevamente en una tragedia ¿Crees que ellos pudieron tener otra oportunidad para ser felices?-le preguntó la mujer.

-¿Porque me cuenta algo como eso?-preguntó limpiando las lagrimas de sus mejillas, por alguna razón su pecho se oprimía dolorosamente.

-La falta de comunicación y confianza entre dos personas eventualmente desencadena en algo trágico pese que el amor de 2 persona sea fuerte, entre más fuerte es el lazo que los une peor sera el desenlace... la chica al final de todo lo perdono y él se redimió, sin embargo, si la chica tan solo hubiera creído en su amor, al menos por un instante entonces hubiera vuelto a ser humana y los 2 hubieran podido volver a ser felices, yo tan solo pensé que este relato te ayudaría a reflexionar sobre lo que ha sucedido contigo y tu pareja, piensa que tal vez tu esposo te amaba tanto que habría preferido estar muerto antes de no tenerte, de hecho hace un tiempo vi a un hombre rubio queriendo saltar por un puente porque creía haber perdido al amor de su vida, oh, curiosamente se parece a ese joven-señalo a la entrada del bar donde entraba Naruto en ese mismo instante.

Sus ojos se toparon con los azules llenos de preocupación y remordimiento, el rubio corrió hacia ella como si su vida dependiera de ello y la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas sin darle tiempo si quiera de reaccionar por la sorpresa que era verlo ahí.

-Hinata, por favor perdóname-escuchó su voz quebrada mientras se aferraba a ella con más fuerza, por favor, por favor, por lo que más quieras no me dejes, prometiste amarme ¿Recuerdas? Se que lo que hice no estuvo bien, que te arrebate tu felicidad con otro hombre-sintió su hombro derecho humedecerse, no tenia que verlo a la cara para saber que él estaba llorando-Pero, créeme cuando te digo que te amo tanto que duele, por favor, yo... no se que haría si me dejas... moriré, te juro que si te alejas de mi salto por un puente, pues mi vida ya no tiene sentido si no estas a mi lado, te amo... Hinata yo...

-Naruto-kun...-susurró ella conmovida y sin ser plenamente consiente le devolvió el abrazo.

Miró de reojo a su lado pero la mujer con la que hablaba ya no estaba, mentalmente pensó que la chica de la historia y el príncipe pudieron tener su segunda oportunidad de ser felices y de alguna manera eso se lo atribuía a la mujer demonio, agradeció desde el fondo de su corazón haberse encontrado a Kaguya y tomó la decisión de tan solo una vez más creer en el amor que Naruto le profesaba, lejos de ser su final feliz, aquel era el inició de una nueva etapa en su vida a lado del la persona que siempre la amo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **No se por que pero sentí un nudo en la garganta hacia el final de este capitulo... en fin, espero que les haya gustado, volveré muy pronto con otro shot... que probablemente se a large igual que este y el otro, pero eso dependerá de los comentarios, entonces aguarden a la historia que vengo pregonando desde los otros shots, y ya que estoy en mi espacio publicitario quiero informarles que en mi perfil esta el Link de Kodenima (Pagina de la que soy admin y que me sera dificil explicarles de que trata) y el link de la novela colaborativa que estoy escribiendo en wattpad titulada Infinity Unbalance, si tienen tiempo porfavor denle una leida.**

Hime-Uchiha-Namizake: Solo viendo el punto de vista de Hinata el parece un verdadero malvado jeje, pero supongo que la culpa del tragico final es de ambos por la falta de comunicacion.

Alex-Rikudo-165 : me intriga saber que punto de vista te gusto más, realmente no me gusta redactar en primera persona porque la perspectiva de cada personaje es diferente, pero en fin, creo que al final se entendió muy bien la historia.

Onigan: Uno nunca termina de conocer a las personas a nuestro alrededor, nunca tenemos la seguridad de que no nos van a traicionar, triste pero es la verdad. gracias por comentar y espero que te haya gustado el final.

Mimi Tachikawa08: final feliz, para complacer a los fans jeje, bueno, en si la historia entera fue triste, en esta a Naruto le toco sufrir jeje.

diana carolina : ¿Te basto con su sufrimiento en este capitulo? Sientete feliz, por tu culpa tuve que poner que el pobre casi se suicidad, al final, no importa sus crimenes pasados, yo creo que logro pagar por ellos y pues... no especifique pero Naruto no fue su primera vez jeje ni ella la de él.

peste21: Yo solo quería matar a Sakura y utilice a Naruto para ello XD en fin, uno no puede asegurar los conceptos de bien y mal puesto que para cada quien estos son diferentes, espero que el cap haya sido de tu agrado.

natsumi hhr nh : Ahora si escoge que narracion te gusto más, jeje, gracias por el comentario, me alagra que la historia haya sido de tu agrado.

kate: agradezco tu comentario y bueno, no se que decir, por mi parte, nunca he tenido pareja (Si, ya tengo 20 y sigo soltera) pero no porque no haya tenido la oportunidad, he estado huyendo de cupido jeje, simplemente no tengo interés en una pareja por el momento, creo que moriré soltera jeje, en fin, me alegro de que las cosas hayan resultado bien para ti.

Estrella11: Si, yo pienso que no pueden llegar a amar una persona de la noche a la mañana, para ambos en vida real del manga paso algún tiempo antes de que se dieran cuantas de sus sentimientos, mira, a Naruto, tardo años jeje.

vdevenganza: tu nick me lo aclara todo, tu eres otra de las razones de que el rubio casi se tire de un puente ¿No lo compadeces ni un poquito despues de este cap? ¿No crees que ya tuvo suficiente? por oytra parte me han dicho que soy la ama de lo inesperado, si no me crees lee mi fic de rin y len titulado cosas de tu y yo, creo que ahi me diverti de lo lindo trolleando a los lectores pero aun no le llego a Kishi XD

Hinata Uzumaki:Si te sentiste asi con los anteriores capitulos no me imagino como estabas cuando acabaste de leer este jeje

Kyoko Nakamura: por supuesto, soy una genio sorpendiendo a la gente, nadie se esperaba lo que paso en el segundo cap porque simplemente vieron todo desde la pespectiva de hinata que tan enamorada como estaba no notaba nada a su alrededor, de hecho, para mi fue como si la historia se hubiera hecho sola, ni yo me lo esperaba, el plan era dejar a Naruto como el patan y de la nada solo fue victima de la situacion, hasta yo me siento engañada.

Araceli : listo, tercera narracion y la historia desde el punto de vu¡ista de Kaguya jeje, espero que te haya gustado.

Zianya: me costo mucho hacer este cap, estuve muy ocupada con mis finales y el trabajo asi que hasta ahorita pude traer el cap pero ojala la esperaq haya valido la pina.

 **¿Hice a alguien llorar? XD**


End file.
